Let it Burn
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Prince Sonic is the younger brother of Prince Shadow. However, he has barely controlled, incredibly strong pyrokinesis. When a headstrong Princess Blaze from another kingdom accidentally reveals this secret, Sonic runs to the mountains in a panic. Songfic, Sonic and Blaze powerswap, Frozen style alt. universe. WILL BE CONTINUED ONCE I'VE SEEN FROZEN AND FINISHED SOME OTHER STUFF.


I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Frozen or this wonderful song.

This main base of this version of 'Let Them Burn' is a mash-up of several versions of the song, and I'm fairly certain it belongs to Nathan Bartlett. I've changed it, slightly. Other lyric credits: emmasdisneyworld, eternaldisneymagic, tuiteyfruityundead, and Kai Yost.

A.U. Where Sonic is the one with pyrokinesis and Blaze is the speedster, and Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Shadow are siblings. Blaze is a Princess from a neighboring kingdom but she is NOT a Prince Hans replacement! Shadow is well aware of Sonic's powers. Also, it is wintertime rather than summer.

Now as to if this is a oneshot or a full story? That depends on you, my dear readers and reviewers! If I get ten reviews I'll write more!

* * *

"Shads, stop the party!" Sonic cried, running over to his brother. "Close the gates!"

"Sonic! Control yourself!" Shadow hissed, worried over the red that flashed through his younger brother's eyes. He knew more than most what that meant.

"You heard me, Shadow!" Sonic snapped, looking warily at the purple cat that seemed determined to get him to dance. "She won't leave me alone and I'm SCARED!"

the black and red hedgehog gripped the blue one's shoulders. "Sonic, breathe. Don't let it hurt, don't make them cry. Control yourself or else the flames will die! Extinguish all your fears in turn. You need to learn..."

Shadow watched the girl dart forward, faster than Sonic ever could, even with fire at his heels. "Please dance with me, my Lord?" Amber eyes were pleading.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lady, no."

"Why NOT?" She grabbed his gloved hand. "Is there something wrong with me?" She looked ready to cry.

Sonic tried feebly to pull his hand free. "No, you're very beautiful, miss."

"Then why?" She tugged back.

The glove slipped off.

Shadow bit back a swear word.

Sonic went wide-eyed. "My glove! Give it back!"

"No! Just dance with me, it that too much to ask?"

Emerald eyes flashed red. "YES!" Sonic threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I want to dance, but I CAN'T!" his ungloved hand swung down and the entire room gasped as fire burst from it, swirling around him and causing the cat girl to jump back with a noise of surprise.

Somebody screamed, and Sonic stared at his hand in horror. "N-no..."

"Monster!"

"Witchcraft!"

"Sorcery!"

"Sonic!" Shadow cried above the din the party guests were making.

Sonic turned tail and ran.

Outside was even worse as well wishers mobbed him, making the panicked teen back up in fear.

"I'm very glad you're all happy to see me, b-but..." He backed into a tree. The moment his bare hand touched it, the tree burst into flame.

More screams. People were backing away now.

Not bothering with keeping the flames still, Sonic ran, leaving a trail of melted snow and burning grass, just as Shadow, the cat girl, and a noble by the name of Bartleby Kruela ran out the castle gates. "Sonic!" Shadow called. "Sonic, please, little brother, come back!"

The cat girl sobbed. "Good job, Blaze. You did it again..." She whimpered. "I'm so s-sorry!"

"Calm down, Miss." Shadow sighed. It's not just your fault. It's mine as well."

"Is it just me," Bartleby began, "Or is it warmer than it was a moment ago?"

It was indeed. Snow was melting quickly as the temperature rose even faster.

"The monster cursed us!" Another noble, one by the name of Mephiles, screamed. "Did you see how he threw that fire at me?"

Shadow growled, but before he could snap at the noble, the purple cat yelled, "IT DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, YOU FEARMONGERING _IDIOT_! YOU WERE TEN FUCKING FEET AWAY FROM US!"

"PRINCESS BLAZE!" Somebody shouted. A white-gray hedgehog ran up. "Language!"

"Shut up, Silver." Blaze snapped. To the crowd at large, she stated. "This is my fault, so I'm going after him."

"I'm coming too." Shadow said with finality. "Sonia, Manic!" He called to his other siblings. "You're in charge."

The green and red triplet siblings of Sonic nodded.

"Course, Bro."

"You can count on us!"

Shadow nodded. "Come, Princess, if you wish to join my search."

Blaze nodded. "Of course." To Silver, she added. "I leave you in charge of our delegation."

The pair shot off.

~! #$%^&*()-

Sonic staggered up the mountain outside of the kingdom, trying his best not to break down and cry.

"Don't let it hurt, don't make them cry... Control yourself or else the flames will die... Extinguish all your fears in turn..." His eyes flashed red at his own use of the well-repeated mantra.

Frustrated, he ran even further up the mountain. A memory flashed across his mind, of happier times, when he and his three siblings were close despite their gifts.

Gifts that the other three had total control over.

They would play a game where they would make up a meaningful song on the spot.

The blue hedgie whimpered and his ears pinned back. _Don't think about them. You want them to be safe? Then this is for the best._

_"The flame burns bright on the mountain tonight, and the sparks fly in between..."_

He looked around and saw nothing but rock. There wasn't even snow.

_"A kingdom of desolation, and it looks like I'm the king."_

He felt a flash of anger. Why did they hate him? Everyone who knew about his powers ran in fear or tried to hurt him. And now he couldn't even stay at home and be comforted by his siblings. _"The ashes dying like this burning rage inside; The loss of love, the loss of life!"_ He glared at his remaining red glove, a feeble protection against the fire inside.

His late mother, Queen Aleena, had been the one to create the mantra that now ruled his life. His voice took on a mocking tone, and he mimicked her gestures even as he continued to walk. _"Don't let it hurt, don't make them cry! Control yourself or else the flames will die! Extinguish all your fears in turn! When will you learn?!"_

Sonic yanked off his glove, throwing it into the air, where the wind caught it, carrying it far away. He spun and glared in the direction of the kingdom. _"Let them burn!" _He threw his left hand into the air, watching sparks of fire igniting around his hand with a small smile. _"Let them burn!"_ He repeated the action with his right hand, _"They're no longer my concern!" _He threw fire at a large boulder, causing sparks to fly. _"Let it burn, let it burn!" _Hethen spun again, fire twirling around him in a warm inferno. _"The old life that I have spurned!"_

He ran now, further up the mountain, flame nipping at his heels for the first time in forever. Something thrummed inside of him; it almost hurt. He knew what it was. Freedom. It didn't matter that they thought he was a dangerous monster - he was free. _"I don't care what they think they see! Let the fire rage on; The flames never seemed to bother me!"_

He threw his hand forward, watching a a flaming staircase appeared before him. Curious to see if it supported his weight, Sonic stepped on the bottom stair, then watched in amazement as the fire turned to glowing, brilliantly red crystal. _"It's funny how inferno makes everything burn bright, and the fear of hurting family set everything alight!_

Encouraged, he started running up them, watching in sheer awe as the stairs formed ahead of him, and the crystal moved in beautiful patterns. _"It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!" _

Reaching a flat clearing on the side of the mountain, he ran to the center, fire obediently swirling around him and in the sky, more like a happy puppy than an element. _"Let them burn, let them burn! See my flames across the sky!"_ He threw his hands in the air, watching a blast of fire shoot to the sky like a firework. _"Let it burn, let it burn!" _Sonic shot several more upward. _"My flames will never die!"_

He stomped his foot, imagining what he wanted. _"And here I stand, and here I'll be!"_ The image of an ember seemed to sear into the rock before a swirling inferno of the same fire that created the stairs circled the clearing, the flames rising higher and higher, spreading into a ceiling, covering the ground within the circle. _"Let the heat rage on!"_ Sonic continued to sing as his flames created a crystal castle around him.

_"My power surges through the air and all around!" _The suit he was wearing seemed to shimmer, and began to change, starting with the dress shoes becoming comfortable red, orange and yellow combat boots._ "My soul's an engine that can burn this whole world to the ground!" _The suit pants became ruby red slacks with flame patterns on the ankles._ "And one thought sparks ignition of my new path!" _His dress shirt became a black tee, the color of charcoal. The suit jacket became a zip-up hoodie with the same flame patterns on the waistline._ "I'm never going back;" _He grabbed the small gold crown off his head,_ "The past in the past!" _And threw it out the window._  
_

_"Let them burn, let them burn!"_

He walked up the stairs purposefully.

_"Rain on down Armageddon!"_

He burst into a room that seemed to be a bedroom.

_"Let them burn, let them burn!_

_From their precious world I'm gone!_

_I don't care what they think they see!_

_Let my fire rage on!"_

Sonic slammed open the door and stepped onto the balcony, gazing at the spectacular view.

_"Flames never seem to bother me."_

He smirked, turning and stepping back in.

The doors slammed shut behind him, revealing the same fire symbol as the first floor.


End file.
